HGOFT 2
: After the first ever Hunger Games had come to a close, The Capitol had quickly grown addicted, demanding the repeat for bigger and better arenas for many years to come. District 13, those responsible for nuclear weapons research quickly struck up a deal with The Capitol, wanting to have nothing to do with the games. Despite the small size of the district, The Capitol realized that the nuclear weapons the district had access to might result in mutually assured destruction. Henceforth, a new, albeit secret, agreement came into fruition. The Capitol would simulate the bombing of District 13 and they would be driven underground, only required to offer up tributes on rare occasions. Tributes Arena With the success of the first games, HGM Austin decided to make the second games twice as big, as good, and as deadly as the first. A theme of duality was used in the creative process, having almost two of everything in the arena. With the second games, the new technology allowing control over the time of day in the arena was introduced. Excited to test this out, HGM Austin decided to center the game around this concept, resulting in an arena that was simultaneous bathed in sunlight and moonlight, of which would rotate as time passed. The tropical island was formed to be shaped into an hourglass to represent the passage of time. In each half of the hourglass laid one of two cornucopias, where twelve tributes were gathered around rather than one. Weather events, mutt swarms, and other factors changed based on whether the sections of the arena were in the day or night time. In addition were two islands that promised reward to any tribute that reached it. The western island contained totem poles filled with weapons used in the past game. The eastern island contained only a lighthouse that contained a spotlight and a machine that generates tidal waves. tumblr_lzs3fidn0o1r9ynxfo1_500.jpg diff-lighthouse-wave.jpg tropicalisland.jpg beach44-scenery-wallpapers.jpg arenal-volcano.jpg tidal_waves_t1362.jpg Yellowstone-Fan-and-Mortar-Geysers-620x250.jpg Muttations *Tygeysers: Hidden in the mist of the geysers. *Magamoths: Nested at the peaks of the twin volcanos. *Alligores: Lurked beneath the muddy waters of the swamps. *Ostarockets: Stuck to the tops of the cliffs. *Rabid Honeybadgers: Hidden inside a pack in the bloodbath. Bloodbath Task Results Cycle 1 Emilie Gidgit, Liam, and Snowy Cotton and Kendra Aleris and Tyiesha Cassandra Laura Trixie, Kitty, Rein, Kent, and Maggie Hannah and Tessa Arianna Gidgit, Liam, Snowy, and Kendra Cycle 2 Kent, Rein, Trixie, and Kitty Cassandra and Tyiesha Liam, Gidgit, Kendra, and Snowy Cotton Laura Tyiesha, Cassandra, Kitty, Rein, Trixie, and Kent Maggie Cotton, Liam, Kendra, Gidgit, and Snowy Rein, Trixie, and Kitty Arianna Micah and Hannah Cycle 3 Maggie Laura Trixie, Rein, and Kitty Tyiesha Liam, Kendra, and Gidgit Hannah, Cotton, and Arianna Liam, Gidgit, and Kendra Cycle 4 Hannah Arianna and Cotton The Feast Rein and Kitty Gidgit The Arena The Final Battle The Totem Poles The Lighthouse Liam, Gidgit, Rein, and Kitty 4th Place 3rd Place The Victor Trivia *The second games is also the most imbalanced with gender, with only three male tributes and the rest female. The first games had this many male tributes as well. *In this game, the first time a tribute has successfully wiped out an entire district took place. The tribute was Hannah who killed off both members of District 12. *Micah's death ended with controversy after a tidal wave directed by Rein swept him away. While he coincidentally was friends with Joquil, the controversial death of the previous games. Although the reactions were completely different, with Micah's ending in silence, both players were never heard from again after their initial deaths.